


Light blue ink

by Coolieo256



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolieo256/pseuds/Coolieo256
Summary: None of this is spellchecked or beta-read, sorry for any mistakes.





	Light blue ink

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is spellchecked or beta-read, sorry for any mistakes.

All of them were unsure about soulmates at one point.  
Patton had loved the idea as a kid but after receiving no reply he slowly lost hope but never fully losing it but still preferring to rather try and help others find theirs. Still everyday he would try and write to his soulmate, in hopes that they would one day respond back. Only after being bullied for being without a soulmate, had his parents tell him that he might have to stop hoping for something that might never happen at that moment Patton had gave up hope deciding to write one final time and give up. When he saw the purple ink on his wrist, patton had started to feel hope again.

Virgil had been afraid of the idea of soulmates. After growing up with his birth parents hating each other though they were bonded. After seeing all the pain they had put each other through Virgil gave up on soulmates. Not wanting to ever disappoint his and turning out like his parents. Eventually after Virgil having been put into foster care, had he learned how great having a soulmate could be. His mothers two soulmates who loved each other dearly had taught them that you could have a soulmate and be happy. That you could have a soulmate and make each other happy. It was only when Virgil was 13 and saw his mothers have a big fight for the first time and still able to resolve it and love each other, that Virgil had started to think about his own soulmate and about possibly responding back to them.

Logan believed that soulmates were illogical, the government or the ‘universe’ picking someone for you, even when that person could be a horrible match for you. It just didn’t make sense. So the first time he saw writing on his arm he ignored it. He continued to ignore the childish marks believing that having a soulmate could only get in his way. It was only when he felt a different person then his soulmate writing on his arms, did he really start to pay attention.

Roman had at first been interested in soulmates, but soon after becoming obsessed with the idea of true love and his parents divorce had he realized just how unlikely it would be that his expectations would be filled. Deciding that if there really was a ‘universe’ then he would meet his soulmate without the stupid marks and that they would live happily ever after. Only when he ran into a person with the same ridiculous drawing on his hand had he found himself wanting to change his mind.


End file.
